Episode 7
You Smell Like Another Fox (おぬし、別のキツネの匂いがするのう Onushi, Betsu no Kitsune no Nioi ga surunō) is the seventh episode of the Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san anime. It aired on May 22, 2019. Summary Senko shows Nakano her amazing massage skills. Later, Nakano misses the last train home, but gets some help from Shiro.Funimation Official Summary Plot The episode opens in Nakano's home. He and Senko have just finished a meal, and Nakano offers to clean up the dishes. Senko would rather do it, but Nakano insists and continues. As he stands up, he feels a sudden pain in his back and slowly sits back down, hurting. Now sweating, Nakano recalls how he lifted heavy things at work and how he has been in pain ever since. Senko, commiserating the unfortunate situation, has a way to stiffen up his loose body. Pointing to the bed, Senko insists Nakano lie down. A white sock-covered foot points towards Nakano. While squirming her foot, Senko boldly announces: "I'm going to step on you!" Nakano is appalled that Senko didn't offer to use her hands. Senko reassures him, with her lightweight body, she can massage him well. For added incentive, Senko also lewdly hints that Nakano would like something like as stepping on his back. Nakano immediately denies that he would like that, but Senko does not believe his claim. Senko remembers all of the times that she has been touched by Nakano and is soon disturbed by the falseness of what Nakano said. Finally giving up, Senko agrees to use her hands to massage him. Nakano lies down and allows Senko free reign of his body. She pulls up his shirt, followed by a moan from Nakano. Senko pushes down on his back, and Nakano is startled at the way Senko is massaging him. Nakano becomes more and more relaxed, and even comments at the warmth of Senko's skin and describes her hands as "soft" and "lovely". Nakano begins to blush; he absolutely loves the procedure. The massage continues, but Nakano wants to be pushed more firmly in a certain spot. With both of them in an odd position, Senko states that it would be difficult to apply more pressure. Nakano, embarrassed, hesitantly asks: "Would you please step on me?" Senko gladly agrees, noting that cooperation makes everything better. Senko stands up and places one foot on Nakano's back. Immediately noticing the difference, Nakano draws a shrill breath. Senko places both feet on his back and Nakano is amazed at the difference. Senko slowly applies pressure using both feet, moving back and forth at a slow pace, noted by Nakano. Nakano lets out short moans at every massaging step. Continuing to feel the heavenly massage, Nakano believes that the procedure could be addictive. As he is drifting further into ecstasy, a thick layer of "darkness" slowly rips away from him as he salivates from the idyllic massage. The procedure ends after a while and Nakano is pleased with the results, thanking Senko for her help. Senko responds acquiescently, also hinting at how she enjoyed Nakano's moans. Nakano quickly changes the subject and wishes to return the favor of a massage. Quick to accept, Senko lies on the bed and awaits Nakano. Nakano begins his massage, noticing that his two hands cover the surface area of Senko's back. As Nakano continues, he notices Senko's odd, harsh moans, believing that she sounded like an old woman. Nakano continues his massage down near the base of her tail. As he moves to massage the base, Senko whimpers. Senko asks Nakano not to touch the base of her tail. The massage ends, and the two trade conversation. Nakano returns the "insult" of Senko noticing his "noises", stating that she made much more satisfying ones. Senko, believing that he could make even better noises, then tickles Nakano's hips, making him release a shrill "hyyyyyyaaaaauuuun!" '' Meanwhile, in the unnamed Kitsune empyrean, Shiro watches Senko tickling Nakano from a floating panel. While watching them, she talks to herself, wondering whether or not Nakano "knows" about something. (That "something" is not immediately revealed, and a commercial break immediately follows this.) Nakano dreams about sitting on a rock with Senko in an opening in a forest. Senko is holding a rack of inari sushi. She asks the person beside her if he would like some. This unnamed person is one who bears a striking resemblance to Nakano. The human accepts the offer and eats the sushi, noting it's deliciousness. Nakano wakes up from his dream to the fur of Senko's tail. He notes that he's had a dream and feels like he had a similar dream earlier. Senko wakes up, noticing how early it is. She goes to whip up breakfast for him. Nakano finally leaves for work, and Senko, before he walks out the door, tells him that they will have wasabi ''inari ''for dinner. About to walk out for work, Koenji opens her apartment door to deliver her trash to the dumpster. A conversation ensues with Senko taking the lead, thanking Koenji for taking out the trash. She returns with a bold "leave it to me", and both Senko and Koenji take out the trash and wave Nakano goodbye. Koenji notices that Nakano seems much happier, but still tired, stating that things must be much harder at work. Senko agrees, even mentioning that he looked especially happy when she stepped on him the other day. Koenji is perplexed: ''"You stepped on him?" Nakano's work continues when all of a sudden a co-worker of his announces that a revision was required for something they were doing and they need his help. Nakano notices that this is the second time this has happened, but still accepts the offer. He works overtime, and darkness once again ensues him. When he gets to the train station, the PA announces that the final train has departed for all lines. Nakano begins walking back to his workplace when Shiro calls out to him from a nearby staircase. Nakano is confused about why Shiro is there and is also worried that she may stand out with her different appearance. To attempt to cover it up, Nakano gives Shiro his blazer. Shiro tells Nakano that she can get him home. Nakano is surprised, he had no idea any Kitsune could do that. Shiro promptly reassures him but wants to make sure he arrives home, noting that Senko (referred to as "Sen") will be sad if that didn't happen. However, for Nakano to go home through the means of Shiro, he must pay "a tribute or two". This "tribute" to Shiro was simply a corn dog and a few other treats from a convenience store. Moving to a shrine, Shiro absolutely loves the food, telling Nakano that he "knows how to please". Continuing to eat, Shiro tries ice cream, albeit too fast, quickly contracting "brain freeze" to the dismay of Nakano. Nakano also had almost wanted to buy inari as well. Shiro, after eating, decided it was time to go home. Nakano didn't know the means of Shiro's transport until Shiro opened a bright gateway at the shrine's torii ''(shrine gate). Shiro ordered Nakano to follow him, so he ran through quickly. Both Shiro and Nakano are transported to an unknown location, full of torii and lanterns with a floating footpath. Shiro states that it's a "shortcut between the gates (''torii)". Nakano is amazed at Shiro's abilities, wishing he could go this way back home every day. However, Shiro objected, saying it made her tired. After a little while, Shiro pauses for a moment and then turns around, asking if he knew why Senko, a demigod fox, would go through all of this trouble for him. Nakano thinks back to his first encounter, remembering how she said he had looked haggard. Most likely using her "inner eye" ability, Shiro responded with a "that's it?" due to the lack of response material Nakano had. Shiro delves into the topic of Nakano's ancestors, wondering if he's ever heard about them. However, Nakano recalls the dream he had, wondering if the unknown human was actually his ancestor. Shiro then proposed a grim scenario: "Senko might be imagining that you are your ancestor, and she may not actually be thinking of you at all. Are you okay with that?" Nakano slightly agreed, yet in the wrong context, believing that Senko was doing something for him yet he did nothing for her, probably not thinking of her. However, Nakano continued his response after Shiro interrupted him to correct and blab at him. He joyfully stated he was happy to be with Senko, and believed she was happy too because of her smile. Shiro was surprised at the response, her mouth wide open. She responded, telling him that if he were really a bad person, she would've left him up in the mountains. The walk continued with idle conversation. Nakano thanked Shiro for all she had done for him: going to check on him, taking him home and warning him about Senko. Finally, Shiro opened a gateway in an unfamiliar location. Kicking him out of it, Shiro told Nakano that he could walk the rest of the way home. At first, Nakano didn't know where he was, believing he was "up in the mountains" until he was told that it was actually his own neighborhood. Nakano finally arrived home to Senko practically jumping on him. Senko had been worried that he may not have come home for the night. However, Senko also realized that Nakano seemed a little bit down, asking what was wrong. He shrugged it off and grabbed Senko's tail, telling her that he knew it would relieve him. Senko also noticed Nakano's missing blazer and smell, especially that of a different fox. Nakano explained his predicament with Shiro, to which Senko joked, saying that she had eaten all of the wasabi inari. Nakano was bummed until she said it was a joke. A smile lit up his face. Characters Trivia * According to an information box displayed at 03:07 (for other streaming users, e.g: Crunchyroll, this is at 02:58), Senko weights 25 kilograms. * Senko is once again seen sleeping with Nakano, establishing that they have most likely been sleeping together. * The unnamed co-worker who approached Nakano is the same one who approached him in Episode 1 and is referred to as Mitaka by another unknown coworker who called him. * The train station that Nakano goes to is referred to as the "NR East Japan Kurosu Station". This may establish that the fictional prefecture or town that Nakano's workplace is located called Kurosu. Gallery Anime 07 1.jpg|Title Image Anime 07 2.jpg|Anime Illustration Navigation References Category:Episodes